Cars 4 (2021 Disney and Pixar animated film)
Cars 4 2021 Cars 4 (2021 film) Cars 4 is to be an upcoming Disney and Pixar animated movie taking place where 2011's Cars 2 and 2017's Cars 3 had left off and it is the final installment of the Cars franchise, starring the voice talents from Cathy Cavadini, Elizabeth Daily, Bonnie Hunt, Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Kevin Spacey, Cheech Marin, Tony Shalhoub, Guido Quaroni, Jenifer Lewis, Paul Dooley, Michael Wallis, Lloyd Sherr, Susanne Blakeslee, John Ratzenberger, Richard Kind, Edie McClurg, Jeff Garlin, Eddie Izzard, Bob Costas, Darrell Waltrip, Brent Musburger, Jenson Button, Sarah Clark, Shannon Spake, Richard Petty, John Turturro, Jeff Gordon, Lewis Hamilton, Claudia Leitte, Ricky Martin, Laurent Larcher, Antonio Banderas, Dan Castellaneta, Sebastian Vettel, Michael J. Fox, Dale Earnhardt, Jr., Michael Keaton, Tom Magliozzi, Ray Magliozzi, Lynda Petty, Humpy Wheeler, Jeremy Piven, Jeremy Clarkson, Michael Caine, Emily Mortimer, Michael Imperioli, John Mainieri, Stanley Townsend, Kelsey Grammer, Velibor Topic, Daniel Suárez, Chase Elliott, Ryan Blaney, Bubba Wallace, Dane Cook, Stacy Keach, Klay Hall, Jonathan Adams, Richard Pearce, Carlos Alazaqui, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Priyanka Chopra, John Cleese, Roger Craig Smith, Gabriel Iglesias, Cedric the Entertainer, Teri Hatcher, Brad Garret, Danny Mann, Kyle Petty, Angel Oquendo, Thomas Kretschmann, Chris Cooper, Junior Johnson, Isia Whitlock, Jr., Margo Martindale, Nathan Fillion, Keith Wickham, Bob Peterson, Mario Andretti, Andrew Stanton, Lindsey Collins, Elissa Knight, E.J Holowicki, Jonas Rivera, Adrian Ochoa, Lou Romano, Michael Schumacher, Larry Benton, Douglas "Mater" Keever, Patton Oswalt, Dave Foley, Cristela Alonzo, Craig Ferguson, Will Collyer, Corbin Bleu, Zac Efron, Mitchel Musso, Corey Burton, Tony Anselmo, Richard Alexander, Philp Pope, Keith Ferguson, Armie Hammer, Keanu Reeves, Kristen Bell, Jason Isaacs, Michel Michelis, Maria Canals Barrera, Lea DeLaria, Jeremy Maxwell, Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joe Mantegna, Peter Jacobson, Bret Iwan, Eric Bauza, Kerry Washington, Seth Green, Jim Parsons, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Donald Fullilove, Tara Strong, Dan Povenmire, MacinTalk, Franco Nero, Vanessa Redgrave, Tress MacNeille, Jonathan Forbes, Fernando Alonso, Felipe Massa, Bret Iwan, Teresa Gallagher, Mark Winterbottom, Max Verstappen, Kevin Magnussen, Kimi Räikkönen, Robert Kubica, Erik Passoja, Romain Grosjean, Daniel Ricciardo, Reese Witherspoon, Jerome Ranft, Emily Blunt, Jerry Seinfeld, James McAvoy, William Byron, Jon Cryer, Mason Vale Cotton, Bailee Madison, Denis Leary, Tony Anselmo, Johnny Depp, Sig Hansen, Jack Nicholson, Eddie Murphy, Michael Jackson, Ned Beatty, Richard Wilson, Jay Leno, Kerry Shale, Alex Bowman, Flo Rida, Santino Fontana, Juan Pablo Montoya, Ayrton Senna, Jos Verstappen, Jon Stevens, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Robert Pattinson, Chris Rock, Nathan Lane, Bret Iwan, Eric Bauza, Ernie Sabella, Raymond Ochoa, and Amy Poehler. The film is scheduled to be released on March 21, 2021. Cast Cathy Cavadini as Linda McQueen (Lightning McQueen and Sally’s Daughter and the protagonist of the film. Her paint is electric blue and she is Lightning McQueen Jr.'s younger sister) Elizabeth Daily as Lightning McQueen Jr. (Lightning McQueen and Sally's son and the deuteragonist of the film. His paint is violet and he is Linda McQueen's older brother) Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen Larry the Cable Guy as Mater Kevin Spacey as Himself Cheech Marin as Ramone Tony Shalhoub as Luigi Guido Quaroni as Guido Jenifer Lewis as Flo Paul Dooley as Sarge Michael Wallis as Sheriff Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore Susanne Blakeslee as Lizzie John Ratzenberger as Mack Richard Kind as Van Edie McClurg as Minny Jeff Garlin as Otis Jim Carrey as Richard Delorean Eddie Izzard as Sir Miles Axlerod Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger Jenson Button as Jenson Button Sarah Clark as Kori Turbowitz Shannon Spake as Shannon Spokes Richard Petty as Strip "The King" Weathers John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette Lewis Hamilton as Lewis Hamilton Claudia Leitte as Carla Veloso Ricky Martin as Rip Clutchgoneski Laurent Larcher as Raoul ÇaRoule Antonio Banderas as Miguel Camino Dan Castellaneta as Shu Todoroki Sebastian Vettel as Max Schnell Michael J. Fox as Nigel Gearsley Dale Earnhardt, Jr. as Junior Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks Tom Magliozzi as Rusty Rust-eze Ray Magliozzi as Dusty Rust-eze Lynda Petty as Mrs. The King Humpy Wheeler as Tex Dinoco Jeremy Piven as Harv (US) Jeremy Clarkson as Harv (UK) Michael Caine as Finn McMissile Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell Michael Imperioli as Tubbs Pacer John Mainieri as J. Curby Gremlin Stanley Townsend as Vladimir Trunkov Kelsey Grammer as Victor Hugo and Ivan Velibor Topic as Alexander Hugo Daniel Suárez as Danny Swervez Chase Elliott as Chase Racelott Ryan Blaney as Ryan "Inside" Laney Bubba Wallace as Bubba Wheelhouse Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley Klay Hall as Jan Kowalski and Miguel and Arturo and Tusbasa and 86 HJL Special Jonathan Adams as Judge Davis and Fonzarelli Richard Pearce as Little King and Yellow Bird Carlos Alazaqui as El Chupacabra Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle Priyanka Chopra as Ishani John Cleese as Bulldog Roger Craig Smith as Ripslinger Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom Teri Hatcher as Dottie Brad Garrett as Chug Danny Mann as Sparky Kyle Petty as Cal Weathers Angel Oquendo as Bobby Swift Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zundapp Chris Cooper as Smokey Junior Johnson as Junior Moon Isiah Whitlock, Jr. as River Scott Margo Martindale as Louise Nash Nathan Fillion as Sterling Keith Wickham as Erik Laneley David Errigo Jr. as Alex Carvill Bob Peterson as Dr. Damage Mario Andretti as Mario Andretti Andrew Stanton as Fred Lindsey Collins as Mia Elissa Knight as Tia E.J Holowicki as DJ Jonas Rivera as Boost Adrian Ochoa as Wingo Lou Romano as Snot Rod Michael Schumacher as Michael Schumacher Ferrari Larry Benton as Larry and RM Douglas "Mater" Keever as Albert Hinkey Patton Oswalt as Not Chuck Dave Foley as Rod "Torque" Redline Craig Ferguson as Red (Speaking Voice) Will Collyer as Brick Yardley Corbin Bleu as Cam Spinner and Chris Roamin' and Jimmy Cables and Dino Draftsky and Carl Clutchen Zac Efron as Chip Gearings and Rev Roadages and Jack DePost and Floyd Mulvihill and Speedy Comet Mitchel Musso as Markus Krankzler and Tommy Highbanks and Buck Bearingly and Phil Tankson and Rex Revler and Terry Kargas and Lane Locke and Ricky Axel and Darren Leadfoot and Dud Throttleman Corey Burton as Conrad Camber and Flip Dover and Harvey Rodcap and Eric Braker and Paul Conrev Tony Anselmo as Ponchy Wipeout and Jonas Carvers and Ralph Carlow Richard Alexander as Reb Meeker and Ernie Gearson and Dirkson D'Agostino and T.G. Castlenut and Murray Clutchburn and Todd Marcus and Brian Spark and Matthew Overtaker Philp Pope as J.D McPillar and Bobby Roadtesta and Dan Carcia and Bruce Miller and Parker Brakeston Keith Furguson as Lee Revkins Pitties Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm Keanu Reeves as Marcus Bolt Kristen Bell as Lynn Jason Isaacs as Leland Turbo and Siddeley Michel Michelis as Tomber Maria Canals Barrera as Fiona Ramirez Lea DeLaria as Miss Fritter Jeremy Maxwell as Arvy Motorhome Tom Hanks as Frank Pinkerton Tim Allen as Charlie Cargo Joe Mantegna as Grem Peter Jacobson as Acer Eric Bauza as Dash Boardman Kerry Washington as Natalie Certain Seth Green as John Bindo Jim Parsons as Ron Hover Arnold Schwarzenegger as Sven Donald Fullilove as Stinger (Speaking Voice) Tara Strong as Candice (Lightning McQueen Jr. and Linda McQueen's best friend) Dan Povenmire as El Machismo MacinTalk as VINs and VINs 2.0 Franco Nero as Uncle Topolino Vanessa Redgrave as The Queen and Mama Topolino Tress MacNeille as Francesca Bernoulli (Francesco Bernoulli's Daughter) Jonathan Forbes as Zachary Johnson (Cruz Ramirez's Boyfriend and an Irish Racer in The World Grand Prix) Fernando Alonso as Fernando Alonso Felipe Massa as Felipe Mazda Bret Iwan as Bobby Swifts Crew Chief, Lester Swift and Tony Teresa Gallagher as Mater's Computer Screen Mark Winterbottom as Frosty Max Verstappen as Max McTrafficen Kevin Magnussen as Kevin Magwheelsen Kimi Räikkönen as Kimi Revkönen Daniel Ricciardo as Daniel Ricardo Robert Kubica as Robert Carbica Erik Passoja as Shogan Todoroki Romain Grosjean as Roadmain Grosjean Kathy Coates as Kathy Copter Jerome Ranft as Jerry the Peterbilt and Heimlich Cab Emily Blunt as Katherine Jerry Seinfeld as Judge Honda James McAvoy as Prince Wheeliam William Byron as William Corvette Jon Cryer as Todd Mason Vale Cotton as Toby Bailee Madison as Melanie Denis Leary as Trev Diesel Johnny Depp as General Achy Sig Hansen as Crabby the Boat Brian Fee as Al Oft Eddie Murphy as Murphy Michael Jackson as Himself(Archive Recording) Ned Beatty as Pope Pinion IV Richard Wilson as Chuck Manifold Jay Leno as Jay Limo Kerry Shale as George G. Gremlin Alex Bowman as Alex Breakman Flo Rida as Falcon Bull Santino Fontana as Charger John Viener as Smoke Signal Juan Pablo Montoya as Juan Pablo Toyota Ayrton Senna as Ayrton Senna (Archive Recording) Jos Verstappen as Jos McTrafficen Jon Stevens As David Weathers Ashley Tisdale as Amanda (One of Jackson Storm‘s Friends in the 2nd Annual Race-O-Rama Series) Lucas Grabeel as El Machismo 2.0 (One of Jackson Storm‘s Friends in the 2nd Annual Race O Rama Series) Robert Pattinson as Benny Brakedown Chris Rock as Lee Revkins Nathan Lane as Milo Ernie Sabella as Jack Albertson Raymond Ochoa as Arlo-Mobile Amy Poehler as Sally's younger sister (The same porsche as Sally. But her paint is Irish green.) Category:Owen Wilson films Category:Ringo Starr films Category:Films starring Michael J. Fox Category:Michael Keaton films Category:Films starring Matthew Lillard